narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Painrinnegan
Re: Reklamy W takim razie w jaki sposób ma to działać? Myślę, że najprostszym sposobem będzie umieszczenie linku na górze w menu. --[[Użytkownik:Ponuraaak|'Ponuraaak']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Ponuraaak|(Dyskusja)]] 17:55, lis 14, 2010 (UTC) W pliki MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation dodaj na końcu *http://pl.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_główna|Bleach Wiki --[[Użytkownik:Ponuraaak|'Ponuraaak']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Ponuraaak|(Dyskusja)]] 19:26, lis 14, 2010 (UTC) Ach, bo limit wynosi chyba 4 linki. --[[Użytkownik:Ponuraaak|'Ponuraaak']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Ponuraaak|(Dyskusja)]] 15:01, lis 15, 2010 (UTC) Ja, żeby zwolnić miejsce, skasowałem zakładkę "TopContent"... Albo można umieścić jakiś mały baner na stronie głównej... --[[Użytkownik:Ponuraaak|'Ponuraaak']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Ponuraaak|(Dyskusja)]] 18:41, lis 15, 2010 (UTC) propozycja to jak przemyślałeś moją propozycję? GothicWarrior 19:21, lis 14, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior Podpisy Jeżeli macie do mnie jakąś sprawę to podpisujcie się, bo skórka się zmieniła, a mi się szukać w Wiki Activity nie chce. Painrinnegan 13:47, lis 15, 2010 (UTC) admin no to pisz do kalita, może zmądrzeje GothicWarrior 15:19, lis 15, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior gg wiesz ostatnio chciałem do ciebie pisać na gg, tylko ciebie nie było do kasacji http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Raimuraito do blokady 79.163.197.148 powó: wprowadzanie fałszywych informacji do kasacji http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Filler po co nam to http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Piecz%C4%99ci to zaś jest tak niestarannie wykonane, że szkoda gadać do kasacji http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kumokakuhan http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kumosenkyuu_-_Suzaku http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kumonenkin http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kumoshibari http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kumosu_Roken_No_Kansei powtarzają się do blokady http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Mysiamarysia wrzucanie fanartów z szacunkiem GothicWarrior 20:07, lis 30, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior no przecież ja się podpisuje, ale czasami zapominam :D GothicWarrior 19:46, gru 3, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior no koszmarna ta skórka no wiesz, ale teraz to przecież wiedziałeś, że to ja pisze, więc nie ma problemu nie mam pojęcia GothicWarrior 20:05, gru 3, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Firedevil45/Kandachi myślę, że można to już skasować :) GothicWarrior 15:40, gru 4, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior Ej dobrze zrobiłem nowy atrykuł???? Pracowałem nad nim. myślę, że to dobry pomysł, a co myślisz o reklamie wikii na YouTube? GothicWarrior 11:49, gru 5, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior PS: http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Bomba_ogoniastych_besti http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kategoria:Demon%C3%B3w http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Przejęcie_kontroli_nad_jinchuriki wejź to usuń, bo mnie krew zalewa mega coś ważnego http://www.wikia.com/Hiring/Polish-speaking_helpers patrz co znalazłem, mógłbyś się zgłosić i może by ci się udało załatwić sprawę ze skórką GothicWarrior 12:28, gru 5, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior przeczytałem większość komentarzy i muszę przyznać, że nie tylko polacy są oburzeni nową czcionką i usunięciem monaco, a najbardziej mi się posobał komentarz: "Testing użytkownika i opinie członkiem społeczności"? The same community that keeps repeating over and over again that this design it's an eye-straining, slow loading, lag heavy, unnavigable and unreadable clusterfuck, or the immaginary voices that play in your heads? Ta sama wspólnota, która powtarza w kółko, że ten projekt to wysiłku oczu, powolna załadunku, opóźnienie ciężkie unnavigable i nieczytelny clusterfuck lub immaginary głosy, które odgrywają w waszych głowach? At least be honest. Przynajmniej jest szczery." xD myślę, że chyba się uda przywrócić monaco ej a jak się ustawia zdjęcie w tym szblonie co mi podałeś z tego co trzeba było kopiowac z tej stronki? firedevil45 xD może poskutkuje jak odejdzie 2000 użytkowników GothicWarrior 06:33, gru 7, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior do kasacji http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformacje no bez przesady Odp Uważam, że to bardzo dobry pomysł :) Minitsunade problem stary ty też masz problem, że nie możesz wejść w historię i autorzy? PS: tu mam reklamkę wiki: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTn5LFDX9ic GothicWarrior 06:00, gru 9, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior no a właśnie ja nie mogę jakoś :( GothicWarrior 16:35, gru 9, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior ta ja wiem, ale chodzi mi o to, że się wcale nie pokazywało teraz już tak mam do ciebie prosbe moglbys mi na moim koncie napisac kim jest dokladnie tobi niewiem jak to gówno się robi , zdjęcia wstawiaz tym szablonem co mi podałeś.na tej stronce http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Postaćhttp://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Technika problem Ja widzę, że ktoś to już miał, no ale nie widzę ostatniej edycji :( nie widzę kto i co ostatnio robił, co za tym idzie, nie mogę łatwo cofnąć. A to mi przeszkadza :( Minitsunade 12 minut temu... Chciałam zobaczyć co zostało zmienione w artykułach... i nie mogłam. Dzięki ;) poczekamy, zobaczymy :) do blokady ten Bezio coś tam z powrotem wsadził to zdjęcie i kasuje luki admin ej Pain może to trochę dziwna prośba, ale nie dałoby ci się załatwić, by ja lub ktoś inny np. Minitsunade zostaliśmy adminami. Bo patrz jak to wygląda, tamta dwójka nie wchodzi wogóle, a ty nie jesteś cały czas, co jest oczywiste pewnie w końcu pisałem regulamin xD dzięki już wiem Firedevil45 12:32, gru 11, 2010 (UTC)firedevil45Firedevil45 12:32, gru 11, 2010 (UTC) teraz już może być ten artykuł? Firedevil45 12:40, gru 11, 2010 (UTC)firedevil45Firedevil45 12:40, gru 11, 2010 (UTC) sorry mały błędzik do blokady 78.8.221.83 78.8.213.15 do kasacji http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Satsuki_Uchiha http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wioska_ukryta_w_Ksi%C4%99%C5%BCycu http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Zetsu_Bunshin Regulamin Jako "zielony" liczę na zdanie bardziej doświadczonych użytkowników, ale na takie wpisy jak Twój, czyli konstruktywne rady czy uwagi, a nie na oskarżenia o celowe działanie czy groźby banów, bo bynajmniej nie ja jestem tu oskarzającym. admin odp Chętnie :) Jak coś, to pisz na gadu :) postaram się wejść jak będę miał czas tak różowy xD tak na poważnie to daj mi tez zielony GothicWarrior 20:08, gru 21, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior to niech będzie żółty [ [Użytkownik:GothicWarrior'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] [Użytkownik:GothicWarrior'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:17, gru 22, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] Niezły, niezły, ale można by dać od czasu do czasu chłopców, specjalnie dla mnie ;) To, że tematyczne, to jeszcze lepiej :) P.S. też chcę kolorowy podpis :D minitsunade 20:22, gru 23, 2010 (UTC) hmmm.... różowy? jako jedyna dziewucha wśród adminów ;) różowego nie widać, mogę prosić fiolecik lub pomarańczowy ? Jeszcze raz dziękuję za pomoc :) Wesołych :D nie, po prostu zaczęłam robić ten z rozdziałami i zobaczyłam, że źle to w tabelce wygląda, więc zaczęłam poprawiać. potem znowu źle wyglądało i znowu poprawiłam. nie lubie nabijania sobie edycji i naprawdę zależy mi tylko na tym, aby artkuł wygladał dobrze i był dobry. ale dzięki za zwrócenie mi uwagi, postaram się o tym pamiętać. :) SnT 19:12, sty 1, 2011 (UTC) Fajnie Dzięki :) Tworzenie Logo Potrzebujesz Logo? Nie masz skórki lub favikony? Potrzebujesz usebaru na forum, by móc zareklamować twoją wiki? Wejdź na Tworzenie Logo Wiki i napisz prośbę o nowe logo dla Oasis (New Wikia Look)! Od pojawienia się nowego wyglądu twoja wiki nie ma logo lub jest ono za słabe. Chcesz to zmienić? Poproś nas o nie na forum. Nie jestem botem ;) Mat. 22:01, sty 6, 2011 (UTC) Lista userów, którzy są za odwołaniem Kalita #Ja GothicWarrior zaświadczam, że jestem za odwołaniem kalita, który całkowicie przestał interesować się wikią i nie powinien już być dłużej biurokratą[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 10:29, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) #Ja także jestem za jego odwołaniem, argumentów podałem wystarczająco dużo.[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]] 10:37, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) #Ja również jestem za tym, aby Kalit przestał być biurokratą. W pełni zgadzam się z argumentami kolegów. [[Użytkownik:Minitsunade|'Minitsunade']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Minitsunade|(Dyskusja)]] 11:00, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) #Ja, SnT, również jestem za tym, aby Kalit przestał być biurokratą. Co do argumentów zgadzam się z osobami podpisanymi powyżej. SnT 11:03, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) #.Ja firedevil45 ogłaszam że jestem za tym by Kalit przestał być naszym biurokratą i zgadzam się z osobami podpisanymi powyżej.Firedevil45 09:36, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) #Ja Reznow45 zaświadczam, że jestem za odwołaniem Kalita z listy biurokratów. Zgadzam się z argumentami powyżej. #Ja Zarezerwowany zaświadczam, że jestem za odwołaniem Kalita z listy biurokratów. Zgadzam się z argumentami powyżej.Zarezerwowany 17:41, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) #Ja NinjaFan zaświadczam, że jestem za odwołaniem Kalita z listy biurokratów. Zgadzam się z argumentami powyżej. NinjaFan 06:05, sty 13, 2011 (UTC)NinjaFan #Ja Hyper-kun zaświadczam, że jestem za odwołaniem Kalita z listy biurokratów. Zgadzam się z argumentami powyżej. Hyper-kun 19:43, sty 22, 2011 (UTC) Bądź na GG w piątek o godz. 15 bo mam twój numer --Firedevil45 15:59, sty 11, 2011 (UTC) spoko(: spoko:) Firedevil45 12:25, sty 12, 2011 (UTC) Pain co myślisz o zawiązaniu współpracy z innymi wikiami, dzięki którym będziemy się wzajemnie reklamować?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:56, sty 14, 2011 (UTC) tymi znanymi :D np Bionicle itd. Na przykład czytamy artykuł o Naruto i jest w nim mowa o Sasuke. Klikamy "Sasuke" i automatycznie przenosi nas na artykuł o Sasuke Uchiha itp.Mysia 17:59, sty 26, 2011 (UTC) spox Użytkownik: firedevil45